Stephen Trager
Stephen Trager was the patriarch of the Trager family and foster father to Kyle. Before Season 1 Stephen lost his virginity to Shelly Peterson when he wasn't much older than Josh. He told Nicole about it during their honeymoon after drinking ten shots of tequilla. Stephen and his father William never saw eye-to-eye so Stephen refused to marry Nicole at St. Augustine. Stephen wrote William a letter in hopes that he would still want to be a part of the family, but refused. Season 1 Stephen stood by his wife Nicole when he found out that she was going to bring Kyle back from the detention center. He later ame to side with Josh and Lori after Nicole refused to return him to the detention center. Stephen was in his workshop working on a computer for a friend named Tim and spilled his coffee on it. Stephen agreed to let Kyle stay after he remembered the binary code and brought the files back on another computer. After finding out that Kyle hadn't sleep in the entire week that he had been living with the Tragers, he decided to take Kyle jogging with him to tire him out. The jogging didn't work. Kyle was apparently immune to fatigue. Stephen suggested to sedate him at the hopital, but was relieved to see that he slept soundly in the bathtub. Later, Stephen comapred Kyle to Rip Van Winkle upon seeing he wouldn't wake up. Stephen later decided to get another bathtub and move it to his workshop, which worked as Kyle's room. Meanwhile, Stephen took Kyle to his job, where he insisted on telling the employees about being let go. Eventually his boss Brad let him. Season 2 Stephen and Nicole took a mini-vacation to San Francisco, where Josh and Lori threw a party in their absence. They returned and were delighted to see Kyle back in their home. Stephen and Nicole spoke with Brian Taylor who was masquerading as the Peterson's lawyer. He told them that they dies in a car accident earlier that week. Stephen tried to help Kyle through the ordeal. Stephen was dismayed when he got a call from his company. LWK Technologies was bought out by a big conglomerate and he was now out of a job. He tried to keep it hidden from his family, but it was too hard. He felt bad that he couldn't buy Josh a new car, but managed to get him a junker. Stephen continued to look for a job and finally found one: Madacorp. He shook hands with Ballantine and promised to be a great employee. He later met Emily Hollander, and told her that her patient Jessi's sister worked at Madacorp. Later, the family received a call from Dr. Keel. Stephen's father William had a stroke and was going to die. Through Kyle, William managed to pass mental messages and Stephen finally managed to figure out that William was apologizing for not being part of his family. Stephen thanked Kyle. Appearances Season 1 Season 2 *1. The Prophet *2. Homecoming *3. The List is Life *4. Balancing Act *5. Come to Your Senses *6. Does Kyle Dream of Electric Fish *7. Free To Be You and Me *8. What's the Frequency, Kyle? Trager, Stephen Trager, Stephen Trager, Stephen Trager, Stephen Trager, Stephen